kayla
by lara93
Summary: clark loses lana to child birth , he is left to raise his daughter with the help of a speacial woman who he trusts with his life but it takes one the little girl to make him relaise he love her
1. losing and gaining

When Lana came back from hiding her Clark decided to have another go with their relationship

Lana walks up to Clark who is now sitting in is loft

Lana: hey…(smiles)

Clark: hi… What's up?

Lana: I wanted to talk to about something

Clark stands up

Clark: Lana what's wrong?

Lana: Clark….I..

Clark: Lana whatever it is you can tell me

Lana: Clark what you say if I was ..am (whispered) Pregnant

Clark: wha..what

Lana: I'm pregnant

Clark: Are you sure…

Lana: yeah …I'm sorry I shouldn't been so stupid (tears pouring down her face)

Clark rushed over to Lana

Clark: No it's not … it's great news

Lana: you mean that your not angry

Clark: No I'm happy

Lana: how are we gonna raise baby

Clark: as long as we have each other everything will be fine

Lana: you promise

Clark: I promise

Pulled her into his arms and ten kissed her sweetly on the mouth

The next day Clark visited Chloe to tell her the news after he told her everything and she was always there for him.

Chloe stood at her desk reading a book

Clark: hi… Chloe

Chloe set her book down

Chloe: hey… so I was wandering if you'd like to think becoming an intern now hat you've finally opened your eyes to journalism

Clark: yeah I think I might after all we make a great team (smiling)

Chloe: yeah we do (slight smile)

Clark: but that's not why I'm here

Chloe: something wrong , are you and Lana ok

Clark: we're ok in fact we're great ( deep breath) Chloe Lana's pregnant

Chloe: What!

Chloe stood up shocked

Clark: Lana's having my baby

Chloe: well that's…that's brilliant congratulations

Clark: you really thinks so

Chloe: yeah your gonna be a great father and Lana's gonna be a great mother

Clark: well it's good to know your happy

Chloe: why wouldn't I be happy for you

Clark: I don't know but I guess I was wrong

Chloe : yes …you where wrong!

Chloe grabbed her handbag and coat

Clark: Chloe what's wrong?

Chloe: for someone who has X-tray vision your so blind .yes maybe I did have feelings for you but everything between you and Lana has nothing to do with me and years ago I would have been upset ..but not because she's having your child but because after everything that has happened between me and you. You still haven't realised you can tell me anything

Clark: Chloe didn't want to hurt you

Chloe: too late Clark I've already been hurt

Clark: Chloe wait…I'm sorry

By the time he finished his sentence Chloe had walked quickly out of the daily planet with tears trickling down her face ruining her make up , instead of heading home she headed to Smallville to see Lois.

Chloe knock on Lois's door unsure that Lois was there , Lois answered her door pleased to see Chloe but saddened by the way the tears that had stained her face.

Lois: Chloe what's wrong

Chloe walked in and set down on he couch

Chloe: ( sniffled) Lana's pregnant

Lois: Oh sweetie (hugged Chloe)

Chloe: he was afraid to tell me… why?

Lois: I don't know. .. no one can explain Clark Kent ..not even me

Chloe laughed but tears still coming down her face

Chloe: I just really love him and he'll never know how much

Lois: maybe that's why was afraid to tell you

Chloe looked into Lois's eyes and just thought

9 months later Lana water broke Clark rushed her straight to hospital

Receptionist : how can I help you

Clark: my girlfriends having a baby

Receptionist: ok ..go straight into the left room a doctor will be there in any minute

Clark wheeled Lana into the room in a wheel chair and laid up on top of the bed with help from a nurse

Lana: oh…oh shit (holding on to her stomach)

Clark: remember breathe into and out ( breathing movements)

Lana started to relaxed 5 seconds later she began screaming that's when a midwife entered the room

Midwife: ok well let's get to it Miss Lang

Lana began to scream holding Clark's hand

Clark: Come on Lana your doing fine

Midwife: ok get ready to push again

Lana: Jesus

Midwife: ok I see the baby's head , now keep pushing your almost their Miss Lang

Clark: Lana your almost there

Midwife :ok here the baby comes , it's baby girl congratulations

The baby comes and the midwife cuts the cord the baby is quickly rushed over to the table to be cleaned and to given oxygen.

Clark's eyes filled with tears

Clark: you did it ..we have a beautiful baby girl

Lana: No we did it

The baby was handed to Lana who smiles at the bundle the baby has a thick mop of raven hair

Lana: hello …little girl I'm your mommy and this is your daddy

Clark kisses Lana's forehead and that's when it all goes wrong

Lana: I love you Clark ( her eyes close)

Clark quickly takes the baby

Clark: Lana…Lana

Doctor: she lost a lot of blood

Talking to the nurses

Clark pushing to get there to Lana still holding the baby

Nurse: please sir…you'll have to wait outside

Pushing Clark out the door and taking the baby

Clark: please Lana ..don't leave me ..I can't live without you

Martha , Chloe an Lois come walking in

Martha sees Clark who's standing at the window face stained with tears she runs towards him.

Martha: honey what's wrong?

Clark: Lana's. Lana's fighting for her life

Martha: what how

Clark: she's lost too much blood

Clark then looks again and the heart monitor as flat lined the are trying to resuslate her

Clark: please Lana just wake up. Please ( tears pouring )

Doctor comes out of the room where Lana is

Doctor: Mr Kent…I'm sorry we did everything we could there was just to much blood

Clark looks up

Clark: No ..No I have to see her

Martha : oh god

Martha cradle Clark the best has she can , Clark stands up

Clark: (sniffled) can I see her ..please

Doctor: you may go in

Clark goes into the room Lana lies there peacefully , he walks over to he bed to where she is and rests his hand on her head and leans down.

Clark: I so sorry it's all my fault…why did you have to go why not me( closes his eyes) why you

Martha: son …she's gone to a better place

Clark: this is the better place. Everything was going great we where going to get married after the baby came .it's all my fault if I hadn't have forced her into keeping the baby she would have still been here

Martha: you never pushed her Clark he wanted this baby more than anything

Clark: everyone I love has to die.

Martha: come on son let's see the baby

Clark: No I wanna stay here

Martha: Clark: your baby girl needs you more than ever

Clark : I don't want to see her not yet

Clark set with Lana until it was time for her to be taken away. That night Clark cried and didn't stop ,he left the hospital instead of taking the baby home Martha , Chloe and Lois did.

Chloe: I just wish I could do something for him

Lois: your not the only one …as much I a fight with him he never disserved this nor did that little girl

Chloe: so what's her name

Martha: I'm not sure Clark hasn't name her yet

Lois: where is he

Martha: I don't know

Chloe: Martha ..do think he might of gone to Jonathan's grave

Martha: he might of ..I'm not so sure Chloe

Chloe: I'm gonna see if I can find him ..I'll be back soon

Martha: just be careful Chloe he really upset

Chloe: I will

Chloe drove Smallville cemetery and her guess was right Clark was there .

Clark sat on his father's grave he had set there talking

Clark: you know when you died I thought that I'd never be happy again…but then Lana and I got back together again an then she found out she was having our baby I thought was one the best day of my life we even discussed are wedding but she wanted after the baby was born…I thought when the baby was going to be born it was the beginning of a fresh new start but I was wrong because Lana' gone and I have no one

Chloe knelt down near Clark and placed her hand on his shoulder

Chloe: your not alone Clark you have me your Mom , Lois and your daughter

Clark: but I want Lana…if she hadn't of had the baby she'd be alive

Chloe: Clark Kent! Lana wanted that Baby more than anything and that baby girl needs you now more than ever ..so get of your Alien Ass and go look after her instead of crying like a baby

Clark: what.. Chloe I've just lost the love of my lie

Chloe: Clark I know that losing Lana most be painful but you have a little girl to raise

Clark: I am I supposed to raise her

Chloe: you once told a man to face to face up to his reasponability's has father. So stand up and show everyone that Clark Kent don't gave up no matter how hard it is because the Clark I know would've

Clark stood up and hugged Chloe was now crying ,Chloe drove herself and Clark back o the Farm

Clark: Mom

Clark entered into the house where Lois was nursing the baby

Lois: Smallville…I'm sorry

Clark: thanks.. So your looking after the baby

Lois: yeah your mom was real tired so I let her go to be after a lot of coaxing

Clark look down at the baby who was fast asleep

Clark: she look's just like her

Lois: yeah she does. And maybe one day she'll grow up o be as pretty as her too

Clark: can I hold her

Lois: she's your baby Clark you can hold her as long as you like

Lois walked of into the kitchen where Chloe was drinking some coffee

Chloe: wants some coffee

Lois: yeah

Chloe: I thought you hated baby's

Lois: I do but not that one, so what did you say to him

Chloe: oh I just told him stand up for his responbilites

Clark set holding his little girl

Clark: I'm sorry I haven't seen you .. I promise you I'll always be there no matter what

Chloe: so what you gonna call her

Clark: I not sure I was thinking Kayla

Chloe: really that's nice

Clark: After I think she looks like a Kayla

Chloe: yeah I guess your right look she 's smiling

The baby smiled and what seemed to be Clark's smile thought Chloe


	2. emotions thought off and ice cream

Smallville grave yard it's a Sunny day . A oak made coffin is being lowered into the ground Clark stands there gazing onto the coffin . A tear trickles down his face which looks covered with despair.

Later that night Martha watches the baby while Clark sits in the loft thinking about his life and about the woman he loved

Clark sits down on a chair holding a picture of Lana and him at the corn festival.

Chloe: hey…your mom wanted me to check on you , what you doing

Clark sets the picture down looks up at Chloe

Clark : just thinking

Chloe: about Lana

Clark: yes and about Kayla

Chloe: as much as I'd love to tell you everything's gonna be okay Clark it's not , I just want you to know that I'm gonna be here to help you out

Clark: thanks Chloe that means a lot

10 months later

Martha on the phone , Clark's sitting feeding Kayla

Martha: well that's going to be impossible I can't leave to Washington tonight …..okay I'll ring back o confirm whether if I going to go not will ….okay …..goodbye

Clark: Mom you have to do this other people need you

Martha: Clark I can't just leave to here you need me and so does Kayla

Clark: No go I'll be okay …I'll call Chloe and ask her to stay here if that makes you feel better

Martha: are you sure son because …

Clark: No mom go to Washington help the people there I'll be fine

Martha: okay but phone me if you need and I'll get the first flight back

Clark: alright

Three hours later

Chloe knocks the door and then walks into to see Martha holding Kayla

Martha: hi Chloe

Chloe: hello Mrs Kent …

Clark walks down carry two large suitcases , a taxi pulls up onto the Kent Farm

Martha: well I guess that's me …I'll call you as soon as I land In Washington…and call the hotel the numbers written down

Kisses Kayla's forehead and hands her to Clark then kisses his cheek

Clark: okay mom have a save flight

Martha: maybe this is bad idea

Chloe: everything's gonna be okay Mrs Kent I'll be helping Clark out

Martha: okay will see you in 2 weeks

Clark carries Martha's bag out the car and then waves good bye to his mom

Chloe stands at the steps cradling the baby , Clark notices how well she holds his daughter then smiles or the first time in months.

Clark: So …I picked us up some films for later on and yes I have a chick flick for you before you ask

Chloe: great and…

Clark: I have some Chocolate mint ice-cream too

Chloe: great

Both of them sit on the couch

Clark: so how are things at the planet

Chloe: okay … the new editor was hoping too meet you

Clark: Me why me

Chloe: because I told him about you

Clark: why

Chloe : because you need a job and he has just offered you one

Clark: really.. Because I don't think I'm cut out for Journalism anymore

Chloe: Clark you're a great writer and probably the best investigator I know please give it a try

Clark: just let me think about it

Kayla as fallen asleep and Chloe is still holding her

Clark: I think we should put her to bed now

Chloe: okay

Clark and Chloe walks up to Clark's bedroom to where Kayla's cot is and Chloe gently places Kayla in to her cot.

Chloe: she looks so peaceful

Clark: yeah she does…she looks so mush like her

Chloe: yeah she does but you can see a lot of you in her especially when she smiles

Clark just stood there smiling with pride

Chloe: it's good to see you smile

Clark: it's good to have something to smile at

Chloe and Clark stared into one another's eyes they could both feel emotions that where once there but they both knew no matter what that couldn't be. Soon after Chloe cleared her throat

Chloe: so you mentioned something about movies and ice-cream

Clark: sure did

Chloe: well lead the way Mr kent


End file.
